Turned On
by taitofan
Summary: Kiba knows how Shino feels, but the question is: does Shino know how he feels? Kiba is about to find out...


Turned On

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and very heavily implied lime

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, Team 8 isn't mine, Kiba isn't mine, Hinata isn't mine, Shino isn't mine, Kurenai isn't mine, Akamaru isn't mine… I think you get the point.

Authors Note: I'm surprised this couple isn't more popular. True, KanKiba is my OTP, but this one is sweet too. _smiles_ Okay, so this all started with the first line Kiba speaks. I've wanted to use that line for a while, and finally figured out a way to do it. I'm not fully happy with this fic, but let's hope it makes some sense… This takes place after Naruto has left with Jiraiya and before the genin have become chuunin. So they're right around thirteen. Some OOCness, especially on Shino's part. I think I made him talk too much… Oh well. Be on the lookout for more crack couples by yours truly!

Japanese lesson: Sensei means teacher, and Kami-sama is the equivalence of God or whoever your deity of choice is. Finally, kun is a suffix used usually for male friends. In any case, that's how it's used here.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 3-5-05

* * *

It had started when Kiba and Shino had been sparring. That had been normal enough, right? Right. They wanted to become chuunin eventually and to do that they would need to get stronger. And what better way to get stronger than to battle each other? So with the females of Team 8 watching, the two boys began their fight. 

Neither would admit that they weren't trying very hard.

Kiba wouldn't admit that he wasn't moving as fast as he could. Or that he wasn't hitting even close to full strength. Or that he had left Akamaru at home on purpose.

Shino wouldn't admit that he was missing on purpose most of the time. Or that he was holding his insects back from attacking. Or that he would purposely ignore when Kiba made stupid mistakes that he could take advantage of if he _really_ wanted to.

Because really, why would they admit that they weren't giving the fight their all? That was the point of a battle—to go all out and prove you were better than your opponent was. If you held back, it just showed that you had a weakness. Either you were scared to fight and potentially be beaten, which certainly was _not_ the case for the boys, or you were scared that it wasn't _you_ who would get hurt, but your opponent.

That was more like it.

And more than anything else, they'd never admit that they were in the least bit afraid of hurting each other. Because admitting that would mean admitting to exactly _why_ they didn't want to cause any harm to their fellow teammate. And neither boy, no matter how brave during battle, was ready to do that.

Not that they hadn't thought about it. Or at least, Kiba had thought about it. The smaller boy had always been drawn to his teammate. At first, it had been a simple interest in learning more about the mysterious boy. Then after Kiba had gotten over his "I want to be leader!" phase, it had turned into a tentative friendship. Currently, Kiba would definitely consider Shino to be his friend. And when he was completely honest with himself, he'd even go so far as to say they were _more_ than friends.

Or that they _could_ be more than friends, if only one of them would say something.

Kiba wasn't nearly as brainless as some people thought he was. Nor was he blind. He could tell that the unresolved sexual tension between the two of them was thick enough to be cut and spread on toast. He noticed the times like this when they'd decide to spar, only to do it half-heartedly. He knew exactly what they were doing—using any excuse whatsoever to be close to each other. The only thing he didn't know about their current situation was whether or not Shino recognized what they were doing as clearly as he did.

Even if Shino wasn't as enlightened as Kiba was (which Kiba honestly doubted, since Shino was a lot smarter than he was and he'd managed to figure it out…), it was all right. Kiba enjoyed these little "matches," no matter how pointless they were and how much he really wished they were doing other, more intimate things…

What could Kiba say? He was a teenager…

And another part of being a teenager, whether one is a ninja or not, is being prone to fits of clumsiness. Which Kiba was in no way immune to. So when Kiba ended up tripping over his own feet when he tried to punch Shino's stomach (not that he would have done any serious damage with as little effort as he put into it), it didn't surprise their watching sensei at all. Nor when Kiba ended up flying face first into Shino was Kurenai surprised. And when they landed on the ground, Kiba laying on top of Shino, their faces mere centimeters from each other… She just smirked.

Hinata had been watching her teammates' fight intently, not questioning their apparent lack of attention. True, they seemed rather distracted, but it wasn't any of her business. She was sure they had their reasons. However, she did wonder why Kurenai seemed so amused every time one of them missed their target… She tried not to think much about it as she focused her attention on the fighting going on before her. Giving it their all or not, they were still good.

Her attention had turned into concern when she saw Kiba trip and fall towards Shino. When they hit the ground, her concern grew even more. She was about to rush towards them, when she felt a hand restrain her. She looked up, and was met with a smirking sensei.

"K-Kurenai-sensei, what-"

"Let them be," the older woman instructed. "They need to work this out by themselves…" Hinata didn't know what was going on, but trusted Kurenai's judgment. Still a bit concerned, she sat back and waited for something to happen.

And luckily, she didn't have to wait long.

Kiba felt himself flush ever so slightly, wishing that Shino's collar wasn't so high so he could tell what the other boy's expression was. They were so close… Again with the stupid collar, blocking their lips from accidentally touching! Forgetting about that, Kiba instead focused on how close the rest of their bodies were. Oh, they were close all right. Very, very, _very_ close. Kiba's blushed deepened a bit more when he realized _exactly_ how close they were. Then he realized how perfectly aligned they were…

Kami-sama, sometimes being a teenager sucked.

Luckily, their coats were long, and Kiba was ninety-nine percent sure that Shino had absolutely no clue just _how_ excited he was by their position. And that made him wonder; was Shino feeling the same way he was? If he was, Kiba wouldn't feel so apprehensive about telling his friend how he felt… But what if Shino wasn't excited by this situation? Sure, Kiba knew Shino liked him, but he didn't know if _Shino_ knew that Shino liked him…

Well, there was only one way to find out…

"Hey Shino, are you as turned on as I am?"

That one little statement got three very different responses. They were as follows…

Kurenai began to laugh. She'd known how the two boys felt for each other (it was _extremely_ obvious), and she'd sensed that Kiba wanted to make the first move, so long as he had some sort of clue as to how Shino felt. What she'd never expected was for Kiba to ask a question like _that_. The kid was bold, she'd give him that much…

Hinata normally would have felt lightheaded if she'd heard one of her best friends saying something like that to one of her other best friends. However, these were no ordinary circumstances. Oh no, both of her friends were boys. That made it so much more… cute! She blushed heavily, wondering if this meant they'd start doing sweet things together now, like holding hands, or even kissing! She really hoped so…

As for Shino… Shino was the only person whose reaction Kiba actually noticed, considering it was Shino that Kiba was still laying on top of. And even with that stupid collar in the way, Kiba could clearly tell his facial expression…

He was smirking. Smirking! No blush, no smile, just a smirk! What was that supposed to mean? Was that smirk good or bad? Was he making fun of him? Of all the nerve, he-!

"Yes." _'…What?'_

"What?" Shino's smirk widened at the other boy's confusion.

"I said, yes, I am turned on. Trust me; your coat isn't quite as long as mine, but it's true." Kiba's blush officially went from dull pink to light red. This was certainly the most embarrassing thing to happen to him since Naruto beat him at the Chuunin exams… But that didn't mean it was necessarily a bad thing.

"So, does that mean…?" Shino's smirk grew a speck larger as he ran a hand through the other's brunette hair.

"Oh yes. I'd like nothing more than to take you _right now_…" Kiba swore that his face must now resemble something similar to a cherry or a tomato. And just when he'd thought he couldn't blush any harder…

"I never knew you were such a pervert." Shino chuckled at that, snaking an arm around Kiba's waist and bringing the other to caress the boy's cheek. Kiba smiled contently at the sensation. It felt soooo nice…

"I've been waiting months for you to give me some sort of sign telling me you were ready for this. I knew you liked me, I just didn't know if you were aware of it." Kiba didn't bother to comment that his situation had been exactly the same. The hand on his waist was making its way down his backside, and he was finding it hard to say anything at all.

"Shino… Please… I-"

"You what?" Kiba and Shino both came back to reality at the question, seeing as neither of them had asked it. Kiba quickly scrambled off from Shino and the two boys stood up, adjusting their clothes as discreetly as possible. They'd completely forgotten about Kurenai…

This time, even Shino had the decency to blush.

"Sensei, I, we, um, you see-"

"Save it Kiba," Kurenai cut him off, waving her hand dismissively. "I saw and heard everything. And I do mean _everything_. Now, it's obvious that you two aren't going to be practicing any more today, so I'll give you all the rest of the day off. But now that all of this is in the open, I expect you to actually _try_ topractice tomorrow, all right?"

Kiba grinned sheepishly while Shino nodded for both of them. Kurenai gave them one last amused look before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Kiba mentally sighed in relief. He'd been afraid for a moment that they were in trouble, but Kurenai seemed perfectly okay with it…

"Kiba-kun…" …He'd completely forgotten about Hinata too.

"Y-yeah? What's wrong?" _' As if I can't guess…'_

"N-nothing's wrong. I… I just wanted to say… I-think-you-two-are-a-really-cute-couple! Um… Bye!" The poor flustered girl ran off, leaving behind her bewildered teammates.

"Did she just say we're a cute couple…?" Shino nodded slowly.

"Yes. She did." That was all the answer Kiba got. Though he wasn't surprised. Shino had already said more in less than ten minutes than he usually said in a week. All of the talking was a bit overwhelming… Though Kiba _would_ admit that he rather liked it when Shino's sentences contained more than two words…

"Well, that's good. I'm glad no one's mad… Hey Shino? This _does_ mean we're a couple, right? I mean, since we both like each other and everything…" Though his face was covered, it was obvious that Shino was smiling, a real smile this time.

"Yes Kiba, that's exactly what it means." Kiba's grin practically spilt his face at that simple statement. "So, now that that's out of the way, how about we go to my house? We'll be alone…" Kiba's blush was suddenly back in full power.

"But, we're only thirteen! We can't do _that_ yet!" Shino shook his head in mock-disbelief.

"And you call _me_ a pervert… I know that. There are plenty of other things we can do to keep occupied. Like this." And before Kiba could question what "like this_"_ was, Shino's lips were upon his in an undemanding, closed-lipped kiss. It was very simple, but it was Kiba's first and in his opinion, very nice indeed. But before he could open his mouth and take it a step further, Shino pulled away. Somehow, Kiba knew he was smirking again.

"Come on, anyone could see us here, and I don't want an audience. Let's go." Kiba nodded, squelching his faint disappointment of the shortness of the kiss, and instead focusing on all of the things they could do at Shino's house. And _oh_, he couldn't wait!

"Alright, I'm coming!" He heard a soft snicker come from Shino's direction and Kiba stuck his tongue out, muttering something about "perverted bug-freaks." Saying no more, they started off to Shino's house, appearing to any passersby as nothing but friends. And that was fine; it wasn't their business anyway, was it?

True, their future relationship would definitely have its ups and downs, but they were ready to handle it. Who knew, maybe in the future Kiba would be a little less noisy and Shino would talk a little more in public. But the future was just that, in the future, and they both had only one thought currently in their minds…

Just how long the other could go without breathing when they finally got to resume their kiss.


End file.
